


Returning A Favour

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [27]
Category: Signed Sealed Delivered (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Jewelry, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A cabbie told me of an angel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning A Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoiler for Signed Sealed Delivered for Christmas.

“A cabbie told me of an angel.”

Shane couldn’t prevent a small smile when she realised that Oliver’s cabbie was the same man she swapped her treasured necklace for a sheepskin seat warmer earlier that evening. “What did this angel do?” she queried.

“The angel wanted the sheepskin really badly and offered him fifty dollars but didn’t have any cash on her so she offered a piece of jewellery in exchange. It was a hard...” Oliver paused to glance as Shane.

“Thing for her to do because it was a gift that she had for a long time and had never taken it off, until there was someone who’s need was greater.”

“Turn around,” Oliver gently instructed.

Shane complied, trying not to cry as Oliver place the pendant around her neck, fastening it before taking a step back.

“Much better,” Oliver commented.


End file.
